


A Sleepover Spell

by itssarahndipity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Lumity, One Shot, POV Alternating, Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssarahndipity/pseuds/itssarahndipity
Summary: Luz invites Amity to stay at the Owl House for a sleepover after an Azura Book Club meeting. Definitely not because she thinks Amity is cute. And Amity definitely didn't agree to it because she thinks Luz is cute, either. (The denial can't last long.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 420





	A Sleepover Spell

“What was _THAT_?!”

Luz twisted to look behind her shoulder where Amity had directed her. She squinted, trying to make out anything unusual among the books and knick-knacks scattered across her bedroom.

She glanced back at Amity, who was now hugging a pillow to her chest, eyes wide. Luz shrugged, and Amity frowned. “It was _right there_ , you didn’t see it move?”

Luz covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. She really didn’t mean to, but the expression of frustration and urgency that covered Amity’s face was… incredibly cute.

_“LUZ!”_

She softened her smile and extended her hand to touch Amity’s arm gently. The green-haired girl met her eyes cautiously.

“Hey,” Luz said carefully, “I’ll look closer. I got you.”

***

_“I got you.”_

Amity felt herself blush at the words and the brush of Luz’s fingers against her skin.

Her cheeks would always betray her. Yet, she was unsure if Luz had even noticed. The human stood up from her sleeping mat, switched her phone flashlight on, and began to scour the corner of the room where Amity had just been pointing.

Peering behind dusty picture frames and dead plants, Luz whispered, “Come on out, little night critter.”

 _Maybe this was a mistake,_ Amity sighed to herself. _Luz is going to realize just how weak I am._

A sleepover at the Owl House wasn’t necessarily Amity’s first choice. Why stay here in this super weird and mega creepy place when there was Amity’s perfectly _normal_ home? One that wasn’t plagued with… whatever it was that she saw moments ago?

But, her parents. They wouldn’t let a human stay over. She hadn’t asked, but she knew. What had happened with Willow was proof enough.

And… as much as she tried to deny it, to others but also mostly to herself, she really longed to spend more time with Luz. She didn’t really know _why_. Luz was ridiculous and reckless and, like, barely even a witch!

At the last thought, Amity felt a pang in her chest. The truth was that it didn’t really matter to her at all that Luz only knew a couple of spells, and there was something about her goofiness and bravery that made Amity’s heart flutter.

_Ugh, no no no. No fluttering. We’re not doing this._

She sighed again, trying to collect herself, but her efforts were cut short when Luz spun around, dangling a small, squirmy creature from her fingers.

Amity winced. “Ew, get that thing out of here!”

“But it’s so cute!” Luz grinned. _You’re the cute one_ , Amity thought but then quickly brushed away. Instead, she grimaced.

“Okay, okay,” Luz conceded, “I’ll set her outside.”

***

Sometimes, Luz wasn’t so sure what to make of Amity.

Excitement flared through her each time it seemed like their friendship as progressing—Amity smiling and waving at her across the Witch Arena as she trained; Amity agreeing to an Azura book club; Amity letting Luz hold her hand as they ventured into Willow’s enkindled memories.

And now, Amity accepting her invitation to stay overnight following an impassioned discussion of Book 6 fan theories.

But along with all this evolution came a reluctance on the witch’s part—one that Luz tried carefully not to push too hard against. Sure, every fibre of her body wanted to be Amity’s friend. But she couldn’t be certain Amity shared the same eagerness.

To be honest, Luz thought to herself, she probably didn’t. She probably thought Luz was _too much_ , just like everyone back home did. Too much crazy, and not enough witch.

After releasing the critter outside the Owl House (“She’s not dinner, Hooty!”—“Geez, an owl’s gotta eat, _HOOT_ ”), Luz returned to her room to find Amity where she’d left her, pillow still clung to her chest.

“We are now in a night-critter-free zone,” Luz announced, “At leat until we see another one.” Luz smiled, but Amity wouldn’t meet her gaze, her eyes fixed on a knot on the wooden floor.

Her chest ached. _I must’ve done something wrong_.

Tentatively, she lowered to the mat next to Amity, lying to face her. “You okay? Ready for bed?”

Amity finally looked up, smiling weakly and slowly falling beside her, head nestling onto the pillow. “Yeah, let’s sleep.”

The pair lay in silence, inches apart, quietly watching each other. Whenever their eyes would meet, they’d quickly close them, pretending neither was looking. Amity’s delicate features were lit only by the dim flame of a nearly-melted candle and the moonlight peeking in through the window. Luz’s heart thrummed at just how close the other girl’s face was to hers.

After a few moments, she wasn’t sure if Amity was still awake, but she spoke anyway. “You know, it’s okay to be scared of things sometimes, Amity,” she whispered.

Amity’s eyes opened, looking straight into Luz’s. Her brow burrowed. “I wasn’t scared.”

Luz flashed a smirk that was knowing but soft. Amity rolled her eyes. “Fine, sure. I was a little. But I shouldn’t have been.”

Luz frowned. “Why not?”

“Because I’m a Blight,” Amity retorted immediately. “Blights aren’t afraid. Blights aren’t weak.”

Luz reached out to grab Amity’s hand lightly. “There’s nothing weak about being afraid.”

Amity glanced down at Luz’s touch, then up again, eyes widening. Luz expected her to respond, or at the very least pull her hand away, but she didn’t.

Instead, Amity burst forward, pulling Luz tightly into a hug. Luz gasped at the warmth of Amity’s breath on her shoulder, the grip of her arm around Luz’s back, the tickle of her hair against Luz’s cheek.

Luz felt Amity sigh as she wrapped her own arm around Amity’s back, taking in the surprising but incredible moment. Holding the beautiful and confusing and amazing girl firmly in her arms, she quickly pressed a kiss to Amity’s cheek.

***

Amity’s eyes flew open at the feeling of Luz’s lips on her skin.

She drew back quickly, and in turn Luz released her hold. Amity recognized panic in the human’s eyes and her own heartbeat racing.

“I—I’m sorry, I shouldn’t—“ Luz stammered, pushing herself upwards and away from Amity.

Amity sat up, taking a deep breath, and placed her hands on Luz’s shoulders. They had only been embracing a moment ago, but Amity ached to be so close again.

She didn’t really know what had come over her, but there was something about what Luz had said about fear that made Amity feel so much less afraid.

She bowed forward and closed her eyes as she kissed Luz’s lips, softly and swiftly.

Leaning back, she studied Luz’s bewildered expression, which, thankfully, turned into a grin. Luz chuckled lightly, which made Amity giggle as well, relief washing over her.

Luz took Amity’s hands from her shoulders and laced their fingers together, smiling still. Amity’s skin tingled at her touch, and she knew her face would be fully flushed by now.

She didn’t care, though. In this moment, she didn’t care what Luz would see, or what her friends or parents would think. This human girl’s magic was more powerful than any witch’s she’d ever seen—and she was more than happy to be under her spell.


End file.
